Set Fire
by InlandManatee42
Summary: One dull night, Blaze is looking for something to do. Meanwhile, Silver goes for a late night stroll and hears... Music?


It was about 9:00 p.m. and a certain lilac cat just so happened to be awake. Blaze was bored out of her mind and was in need of entertainment. _Desperate_ need. Call her friends? No, she wasn't _that_ desperate... was she? She didn't own a computer or a game console of any sort, so games were out of the question. Nothing decent ever came on television anymore (unless reruns of Person of Interest counted), so nix that. Out of hope, and out of ideas, she laid on her bed and sulked. She could always just try and sleep...

She sat up suddenly with a determined look on her face. "I will not let boredom conquer me!" (Corny, I know) So, with some new found faith, she marched out of her purple bedroom and looked around her small home for something to do. Television? That was nixed, remember? Midnight snacks are always available, but she showed no interest in hunger or sweets. _Books, piano, is that yarn? I could always-wait... Piano? _She hadn't played in years. Should she? _Well, if I've got nothing better to do..._

Slowly, she sat down on the bench, raised the cover, and placed her hands lightly on the white keys. _What to play?_ Blaze pondered. After a whole lifetime of piano lessons, you'd figure she'd have _some_ song in mind! Beethoven perhaps? Mozart? Schubert even? Oh, no? _That _song? Well okay... A gloved hand pushed a single key. And another. _Need's to be tuned, but It'll do, I guess._ A whole chord was struck and the sound echoed through the empty house as she began playing a tune she knew rather well. After her intro, she started to sing...

_**I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it.  
**_ _**It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me...**_

Her mind wondered how she was even able to remember the lyrics as it had been years, but she soon dropped the subject and focused. She found herself imagining a white figure. This wasn't just any figure; this was a figure she knew and loved deeply. Red plastered itself on her cheeks, and a smile tugged on the edge of her lips as she continued to play.

**_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak  
_** **_To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet  
_** **_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
_** **_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
_** **_All the games you played, you would always win, always win..._****  
**

Elsewhere, the full moon was his only friend as it cast a reassuring light beam. Perched in a tree was a white hedgehog who just so happened to be bored out of his mind. With no energy to do anything, and too hyped up to sleep, he settled on a night stroll. The moon was all to alluring in all her glorious light. She was kind enough to allow the hedgehog to see in the darkness. However with every few minutes that passed, a stray cloud would suddenly blind him. Becoming more and more frustrated by the minute with the lack of light, Silver settled into a tree and allowed his mind to wonder.

He thought back on when he helped Sonic and company save the world those last few times. Recalled the time he was glomped by a fangirl while on a walk with Amy and Sonic. Even farther back he went as he remembered the world... on the verge of total destruction. _That was years ago..._ He remembered the number of lives lost, the number of people he failed to save, the screams he was forced to listening to as he had no way to save them. '_What are you waiting for?_'a voice in his head echoed. '_We said that we'd save the world at any cost!_' Even if it meant their own lives... That was all he never wanted to hear. And as many times as he's tried to forget, Silver never could. How could he? Those words stuck with him for more than one reason. That voice... _Her_ voice... It haunted him like a dead man haunted his killer. But in a good way.

_It's probably getting late_, he worried. Using his telekinesis, Silver lowered himself to the ground and began his journey back home. However, he really didn't want to go home. He still had energy left. He wanted to _do_ something. _Maybe someone is still awake?_ he mentally questioned as he passed by his friends houses, searching for some source of light inside. "Sonic, asleep... Amy, also asleep... Shad-why bother? ...Tails...also asleep..." he sighed.

He was about to give up hope completely when he passed by Blaze's house and noticed the lights were on. "Wait, what's she still doing up?" he wondered aloud. _Curiosity killed the cat, you know!_ He ranted in his head. _Just leave Blaze alone, and go home!_ His conscience was telling him "No!", but since when does anybody _really_ listen to their inner voices? Doubtingly, Silver marched up the two stairs, and lifted a balled up fist. Just as he was about to knock, he heard... music? A piano? voices? Or one voice... Singing? Who...?

_**But I set fire to the rain  
**_ _**Watched it pour as I touched your face  
**_ ___**Well**____**it burn while I cried  
**_ _**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name...**_

Silver couldn't help but think _What is she doing? _Now that he thought about it, he'd never actually heard her sing. People would tell about her beautiful voice but, he never had a chance to hear it for himself. Every time the ivory hedgehog asked about it, Blaze would ask him to drop the subject or deny it completely. Her voice was that of an angel, or like a mother humming to her child. Soft, calm, and sweet, yet held an unknown power behind it. In short, it was heavenly. Wait a minute... did he really just think that? Blaze's voice, "heavenly"? Silver felt his cheeks grow warm. _Quit!_ his mind screamed. As hard as he tried to deny it, even his conscience had to admit the feline's voice ability was prettier than a dove's call.

_**While lying with you, I could stay there, close my eyes  
**_ _**Feel you here, forever...  
**_ **_Yo_**_**u and me together, nothing is better...**_

His mind wondered again and his overactive imagination acted up.

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
**_ _**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
**_ _**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win...**_

Silver always had secrets, Blaze just never knew what they were. She never did know about his crush for her. As many times as the guys would try and tease him, he'd deny saying they were "just good friends!" and nothing more. Shall I mention the countless times he's cheated in volleyball and a few other games just to win, and said he'd done nothing wrong? _Ha!_ Silver had his secrets, and Blaze never got to know that side of him... just as the song says...

**_But I set fire to the rain  
_** **_Watched it pour as I touched your face  
_** **_Let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name...  
_**

**_I set fire, to the rain  
_** **_And I threw us into the flames  
_** **_Where I felt something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time...  
_****  
** _The last time..._ The lilac cat recalled the hurt look in Silver's eyes as she descended into the dark clouded sky. She remembered the pain she went through. The pain she put her _best friend_ through. The pain... All just to save the world. The cruel, stupid, unforgiving, worthless planet! She hated herself for it. "_We must save the world at any cost!_" Those words would have been the death of her, and to her horror they truly were.

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door  
**_ _**That heart you caught must be waiting for ya  
**_ **_Even now when we're already over  
_** **_I can't help myself from looking for ya..._**_**  
**_  
It was much less lyrics in a song than it seems. Every now and again, Blaze would stroll through town. Her mind would wonder from here to there, reflecting on her past memories and experiences as a child. Most of them consisting of the exciting adventures with her best friend. _Silver..._ After a few minutes, she'd wake up and realize her location-his door step.****

**_ I set fire, to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name... your name  
I set fire, to the rain  
and I through us into the flames  
Where I felt something died cause I new that that was the last time, last time..._**_  
_  
And with the beautiful ending, she sighed softly. Contemplating her next move, a snack didn't sound too bad. To the kitchen she went.

The door hardly ever spoke. Matter of fact, he hardly spoke at all unless he's angry and wants to throw a tantrum. Last time that happened, he fell of his hinges and passed out on his friend, the floor. Tonight, however, he seemed rather calm. "Knock-knock!" he spoke. His voice carried into the ears of the master of the household, picking up interest. "Knock-knock!" he spoke again, this time sounding more impatient.

Blaze, now full of curiosity, sped to catch the door. She expected Amy. Or Rouge. Possibly even Cream and Cheese. Maybe not this late, but it's still a possibility.

Door turned and allowed the lilac cat to see who he was hiding. Much to her surprise it was not someone she was expecting, yet someone she was rather fond of seeing.

Almost immediately, she felt blood rush to her cheeks, turning them a light shade of pink... or red? Either way, she couldn't tell, but she knew she was blushing. "Silver?"

"Hey, Blaze," he greeted. He stammered and stuttered for a bit before he finally got "I was just walking by when I heard something. Was that you singing just now?"

Activate blush cannon! Blaze felt her cheeks burn. And I mean _burn_. Was her singing so loud that he could hear her simply from walking by? Well, that's embarrassing... "Uh, yeah, it was me. Sorry you had to endure that horrid sound..."

The ivory hedgehog took a step back. "'Horrid'?" he questioned. _Is she really that insecure about her voice? It was beautiful! I bet even the guys would agree! _"That was nowhere close to 'horrid'. It was... i-it was beautiful."

Not knowing how to respond without sounding like an idiot, "Thanks," was all she said.

I love awkward scenes, so for the fun of it, you could say there was an awkward silence.

"You don't think you could play it again could you?" Silver asked, almost too eagerly.

"I guess I could go another round..."

_**I let fall, my heart. And as it you rose to claim it. It was dark, and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me...**_

**THE END! ^^**


End file.
